Oranges and Bananas
by rinny02
Summary: Spring break has started, and now that means Len and Rin can hang out for the first time in awhile. Potential shenanigans and fluff, will probably go past spring break (description may change). Rated T just in case.
1. Break Begins

**pilz: ****( ´ ▽ ` )****ﾉ ****i don't know what i'm doing, but i'll try my best. this is my first fanfic so i hope i do well! this actually came from a roleplay we did; i was rin and beluga was len, so each character's part is for the most part written by their respective author. there's only a little kaito in this chapter, but next chapter there'll be lots of him and even miku! anyways i hope you enjoy the story.**

**Beluga: This is going to be a fun project, I can feel it. ****That and I live a life of fanfics that weren't meant to be posted but that's fine because I live for popularity and social online praise.****Also, this is my first multi-chaptered fanfic, and we plan to try to update once a week (and if not, at least between every fourteen days).**

• • •

It had been a calm spring day, particularly one that was the start of a break at a certain school. There was anticipation amongst different cliques and groups of people, as well as friends who hadn't seen each other for a while. For one certain banana-haired boy the day passed slowly, as he checked his phone often looking at the message a friend had sent him; "_Hey, wanna hang out today?_"

For a certain girl with a bow and clips in her hair, excitement sped up her day; she internally cheered at every bell so she could finally hang out with her friend.

The final bell rang for the school day; people piled out of the classes and the school to begin their break. The blonde boy sat at a table in front of the school, anxiously waiting on someone, checking his phone and texting a friend who wasn't at the school that day. A blonde girl, Rin, walked out of the school happily and cheerfully. Upon seeing the boy, Len, she happily walked toward him.

"Hey Lenny," Rin said cheerfully as she leaned over him. "What's up?"

Len's attention was lost in his phone until he looked up at Rin. "Hello Rinny! I'm just listening to Kaito go on about the fundamentals of ice cream, or something." Seeing her didn't quite register with his mind that she was the person he was waiting for, so his eyes darted back to his phone.

"Ooh! Is he at the parlor right now? I'm craving some orange sherbet, wanna go?" As Len continued to text on his phone and didn't reply to Rin, she pouted. "Len! Do you wanna go or not? I'll buy you a banana split," she offered.

Len then realized Rin was talking to him. He got up from the bench he'd been sitting on. "Yeah I think he is, since he didn't show up to school today. Where's the ice cream place?"

"You haven't been there? Wow Lenny, I feel bad for you. Their stuff is amazing. . . not that I've really had anything but their orange sherbet," she admitted, giggling. "And it's just down the street, about a five minute walk." She pulled the blond haired boy up from the bench, and started fast walking down the street, then realising her friend wasn't keeping up. "C'mon Lenny, I don't wanna miss Kaito."

"Okaaay, I'm hurrying," Len started to move a bit faster down the street, at least until he caught up with Rin. "No I haven't, I've been too focused on schoolwork and song writing and Kaito to pay attention to the new place."

"Okay, fine. . . but since you've been so focused on songwriting, I wanna hear one sometime," she said with a smirk.

"Bu-bu-" he began to sweat a bit out of nervousness, "a lot of them are silly duets and such."

"Aww Len, it's okay. I'm sure they're great, and I'll even sing one with you if you want," Rin winked and giggled.

He began to mess with his fingers, "Uhm, thanks. . ." He raised his head to look around, not seeing the ice cream shop. "Where is it? We should be seeing it now."

"Yeah, it's right here actually," she pointed across the parking lot they had just entered. Rin quickly ran across to the door of the shop, then turned around to wait for Len. "Here it is Lenny!" She peeked in the window and, seeing Kaito, waved excitedly.

Len lightly ran to the door of the ice cream shop. "Oh, it's Kaito, I, really wonder why he'd be here," Len said sarcastically.

Rin ignored this comment and opened the door, scurrying over to Kaito. "Hey Kaito!" He waved because his mouth was filled with ice cream. "Ooh, mint? Lenny, put your stuff down and come with me to order." She put her backpack on the chair across from Kaito, while Len put his near a different chair at the same table while giving the blue haired boy some form of greeting. She pulled out a few bills from her purse, then walked over to the counter to order-finally slowing down for Len.

When Len finished greeting Kaito, he walked up to the counter where Rin was, looking at the list of flavors. "Wow, there're a lot of flavors, Rin. . ."

She nodded excitedly, "They have a huge selection, but I can't bring myself to get anything other than orange. . . So what do you want, Lenny?"

"I'll have something with bananas."

"Banana split sound good? They have plain banana ice cream and strawberry-banana ice cream, too, though. . ." She thought for a moment. "Well, I did promise you a banana split earlier, unless you want something else. What do you say, Len?"

"Is there something with banana and orange? Or just strawberry and banana?"

"Hmm, we could ask them to put a scoop of banana and orange together. . ."

"Okay! Let's see if they'll do that."

"Okay, cool." She turned to the man at the counter and ordered. When the orange sherbet and banana-orange ice cream was arranged and given to them, Rin handed him a five dollar bill. She turned to Len and gave him his ice cream. "Here ya go, Lenny!"

He happily accepted the ice cream. "Thank you, Rinny!"

"No problem!" she beamed. They walked back to their table. "Hey Kaito, we can't stay long, sorry, but Len's tutoring me today. It was nice to see you though!"

Len however, already sitting at the table eating, stopped mid-bite of his ice cream and quickly swallowed. his face beamed both of surprise and amazement. "Uh, yeah, it was nice to see you Kaito, and sorry I haven't been responding to your stuff lately, but I'll text you later for sure." It was likely untrue since he was going to be with Rin all day, still he got up and left the shop.

"Bye Kaito! Don't eat too much of that or you'll get sick!" Rin said, leaving Kaito alone with his ice cream (which he will likely still eat too much of). Once they were out the door, she asked, "So Lenny, my place or yours?"

He took a quick moment to think. "We haven't been to yours in a while. . ."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." They walked to her house in silence because they were eating their treats.

• • •

Rin walked into her house and walked into the kitchen, with Len following her, to throw away the plastic ice cream bowl. "Throw your bowl in the trash, Lenny. I don't need any trash lying around in my room," she told Len, winking.

Len threw his empty ice cream bowl in the trash. "Yeah, I would've even if didn't say to do that."

"Whatever you say, Len," she said as she began walking up to her room. It was a large room, mostly tidy, with a desk that was larger than the usual you'd find in a bedroom. There was a stack of sheet music by her bed and some fancy music equipment (such as headphones and a keyboard; things for recording songs). She put her backpack on the floor by her desk.

Len walked behind Rin into her room, taking in how much larger her room seemed than it used to be. _Maybe it really has been a long time since I was here last_, he thought. He took his bag off of him, placed it near the door, and walked to her bed, lazily pointing at it. "Can I sit, Rinny?"

"Yeah, sure." She picked up the keyboard and turned to him; "So Lenny, tell me about these songs you've been writing," she said, slightly giggling.

He was a bit surprised that she brought it up, but it was okay. "Well, one of them is about a boy who steals anything for his mistress, no matter how hard it would seem to be to get, and he never gets caught. As time goes on, his feelings get in the way, but she just ignores them by saying he's being funny."

"Ooh, that sounds interesting. Is it a duet? I'd like to sing it with you sometime," she said, then picked up a piece of music from the stack by her bed. "I finished this one over the week, it's about a girl trying to confess her feelings to the person she's in love with," Rin explained with a bright smile, then put it back down. "We've got work to do first, though, maybe we'll sing another time."

"We should probably start on that work then. . ." His tone was not too excited, but when was work ever fun, even though he's smart and it's easy for him? "So, what should we start with?"

She thought for a moment, then said, "We should probably start math. . . if I don't get help soon, I'll probably end up failing." She was exaggerating; she had a B, which wasn't too bad, but she didn't completely understand the current material.

Len was somewhat relieved that it was something easy to learn. He got his things out of his backpack so he could show her the material while he helped her learn.

• • •

After a while of teaching, Len put his hand on the cover of the open math book that he had wanted to close. "So do you understand it now?"

"Yeah, it's much more clear. Thank you, Lenny!" she said, giving Len a tight hug. She was much more confident in the class now, and relieved she finally understood.

His cheeks burned from happiness, and he hugged her back. _Wow, I made Rin happy!_' he thought. "I, uhm. . . You're welcome," he said happily, although slightly embarrassed.

Rin released him and walked over to her bed to sit down. She stretched out and yawned, "That was tiring. . . So what do you want to do now, Lenny? Do you have to go home soon?"

Len reached into his pocket for his phone. _I'm already here_, he thought as he scrolled through the menus on his phone. "You think I could spend the night?"

Rin brightened up, "Yeah, sure Lenny! My mom and sister are out tonight, so it's just me, and I'm sure they won't mind. Are you hungry?"

He texted his dad. _Sure, he might be a bit skeptical about me sleeping over with a girl, but it's whatever_, he thought while putting his phone back into his pocket. Then he felt around his stomach, realizing that he his last real meal was breakfast, and even then that wasn't much. "Yeah, a bit."

"Does ramen sound good?" she asked, getting up and heading toward the door of her room. "If not, there are some leftovers. . . or cereal. . . and we can always snack a bit later on."

"Ramen sounds good, Rin." He stretched a bit, then got up quickly to put his phone on the charger and followed her out of the room.

"Okay." Rin walked down to the kitchen and filled up the tea kettle, setting the stove on high. As she was waiting for the water to boil, she sat down at the table and peeled an orange. "Oh, Len, there's a few bananas over on the counter if you want one," she offered.

"Thanks." He would have taken one, but he didn't want to eat anything before Rin had made the ramen. "So how was your week?"

She finished chewing a piece of the orange. "It was busy as usual, and slightly confusing, but other than that it was pretty great," she said, then added cheerfully, "especially since I now get to spend more time with my best friend Lenny!"

Len smiled, his week was just boring, since all he did was study things he already knew and play around with music. It was nice to finally be with a friend. "Yeah, I'm really happy I get to spend time with you as well, Rinny!"

Rin smiled back. Then the kettle began to screech, so she turned off the stove, put ramen into a couple bowls, poured the hot water in them, and covered them with lids. She sat back down again to wait for the ramen to cook. "So what do you want to do after we eat? Watch a movie maybe?"

He thought about movies they could watch, when he remembered a movie that had recently come out. "After we eat we can go out and get Big Hero Six, if you're interested."

"Ooh, good idea Lenny! I actually have a copy, it arrived yesterday. I hear it's really sad, I hope I won't cry. . ." she said, not wanting to cry in front of Len. That would be embarrassing. She ate another orange slice.

"Well if you cry, I'd cry too Rinny," he giggled, but what he was saying was mostly true; his frail heart couldn't take upsetting things.

This comforted her. "Our ramen should be ready now," she said and brought the two bowls over to the table. "Here ya go, Lenny." She began to slurp her noodles.

Len started to eat the meal Rin had made for him, finding it better than most ramen he'd eaten. "This is really good, Rin!"

"Aww, thanks Lenny, but really it's just from a packet," Rin said, blushing.

He laughed a bit, and then jokingly said, "Well, then you must have made it with extra love and care." He laughed again and continued to eat the ramen she had made.

"That's right Lenny," Rin said, laughing. She finished off her ramen and put the bowl in the sink. "So I was thinking maybe we could do something else before the movie? I don't really know what, it's just that movies feel like a night thing, and it's only 5:30. . ."

He ate what was left of his ramen. "Well we do have all day, so sure, is there anything you really want to do? Because if not, we can try to sing one of the songs or go out to the park."

She lit up, "Great idea, Len! We'll go to the park, maybe play a couple games," she said excitedly. She took Len's bowl and put it in the sink with hers, running hot water over them.

"Thank you," he said as he got up and turned on the television quickly, switching it to the weather channel. "I don't think it's chilly outside."

Rin nodded, then noticed she was still in her uniform. "I'm gonna change real quick, just a sec," she said and ran up to her room. When she returned she wore an orange blouse with small white polka dots covered with a light yellow sweater, and denim capris. She straightened her bow and clips, then grabbed her phone and put it in her pocket. "Do you need to get anything before we leave, Lenny?"

"Uhh," he considered getting his phone, then sighed as he moved away from the door and headed for Rin's room saying, "Let me get my phone." He went into her room and grabbed his phone from his charger, and came back. "I'm sorry I don't have a change of clothes, I kinda look like a dork wearing this around. . ."

She looked at him sympathetically. "Len, you're cute to me no matter how you dress," she assured him, then grabbed another orange and handed Len a banana. "Let's head out then."

What she said comforted Len. He graciously accepted the banana and said, "Thank you Rinny, you're so kind." He opened the door and took a few steps ahead.

She followed him, locking the door behind them. Once she caught up, she began to peel her orange and eat it happily. "So what do you want to do at the park?" she asked with her mouth full.

"We can swing on the swings I guess." He began to peel his banana and eat it while walking down the road.

"Yeah, that sounds good. We could also play tag, or hide and seek," she said as she took another bite of orange. "But we may be a little too old for that," she added, laughing nervously. "I just thought it'd be fun."

"Hide and seek sounds like fun," he said, although it seemed strange to him that they'd do it at a park. "Though, I don't think that's really a park thing?" He took another bite out of the banana.

"Well. . . I guess not," Rin sighed. "But I was just thinking maybe we could hide on the playground. . . or in trees. . . but we can just play tag and swing," she said. As they approached the park, she finished her orange and tossed the peel into a nearby trash can. She looked over at Len with a smirk, "Race me to the swing set?"

"Sure!" He began to run toward the swing set while taking a bite out of his banana.

Rin ran quickly after him, but Len was faster, and she ended up running into him, knocking both of them down. Standing up, she began to laugh, "Haha, sorry Lenny!" She brushed some grass off her clothes and sat down on a swing, beginning to swing slowly.

He was lucky to be able to keep his banana from leaving his hand. He did choke on the banana he had in his mouth, though, and coughed a bit before getting up, and making sure his uniform wasn't messed up. "It would be okay if I didn't choke on a banana," Len said, laughing a bit. He finished his banana and threw the peel in a nearby trashcan, then got on the swing set and started swinging.

As Rin was swinging, she noticed their blue-haired friend sitting on a bench across the park. "Kaito!" she shouted. He looked over at them and waved. She tapped Len's shoulder and said, "Hey, look, it's Kaito!"

Len waved at Kaito, and Kaito waved back, but he then put his arms together making a heart shape with his hands. Len's checks got warm, and he said quietly, "Oh my god, Kaito."

Rin blushed and glared at Kaito, mouthing, "Don't." She looked at Len apologetically, "Sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong." Just then his phone beeped, and he sat at an awkward slant to fish it out of his pants. It was from Kaito, asking when Len and Rin were going to kiss. '_I don't know? why do you care,_' Len replied, his face really pink.

"What is it?" Rin asked, quickly giving Kaito another glare when he was giggling to himself.

"Kaito's being weird, have a look." He slowed down on the swing to show her the message.

She saw the message then brought a hand to her mouth, blushing madly, proceeding to glare at Kaito once more. In an attempt at revenge, she shouted, "HEY KAITO, HOW'S IT GOING WITH MIKU? HAVE YOU ASKED HER OUT YET?"

Len began to laugh while Kaito sat there stunned. "He probably hasn't," he told Rin, still dying from laughter.

She smiled in satisfaction and burst out laughing, falling to the ground giggling along with Len. Then she realized their faces were very close and her face turned red.

He noticed how close their faces were, and he got a thought: _Maybe I should kiss her now_. He tried to let the thought go, but he really couldn't, making his face redder. He didn't want to act on it because she might think he's weird.

Rin had also thought about kissing him right there, but decided not to and ignored the thought. She sat up and began to laugh again. "Haha, sorry Lenny. . . " she said and continued to giggle.

Len looked around, still laughing a bit. Then he saw Kaito coming their way with a silly grin on his face; and he wasn't just coming, he was already there.

"I saaaaaaw you two kiiiiiiiiss!" Kaito said mockingly. _Is Kaito literally a ten year old? He's supposed to be older than us_, Len thought.

"W-what are you talking about?" Len said.

"When you guys fell on the ground, you kissed right?"

Rin blushed, "N-no we didn't, our faces just got kinda close. . ."

"It's still closer than you've ever gotten to Miku!" Len said, laughing.

Kaito blushed and slowly walked away saying, "W-whatever, I have some ice cream to eat. . ."

Rin sighed in relief, glad that he was finally leaving, "Enjoy yourself, Kaito." As he walked away, she turned to Len and said, "Nice one!" and high-fived him.

He laughed, and then checked the time; 6:50-ish. It didn't feel like it had been so long to Len. "Wow, it's already about seven, Rinny."

"Huh. I guess we should go back and watch Big Hero Six." She got up, dusted herself off, and slowly began walking to the sidewalk toward her house.

Len pushed himself up from the ground and speed walked to Rin until he caught up with her. "Do you think Kaito was acting weird?" He felt like Kaito had been very strange; he didn't normally act like that, whatever it was.

Rin rolled her eyes, "Definitely. I've never really seen him act that way, but it didn't really surprise me, he's always being weird. I can't believe he did that. . ." she muttered, then sighed.

"Oh well," Len also sighed. "That was still fun, anyway." Of course, he was still thinking about kissing Rin, even though he wished he wasn't.

"Yeah, me too." She looked away, blushing; she was also still thinking about their almost-kiss.

Len decided to be a bit daring and held her hand. It wasn't a sudden movement, though; it was a slow and cautious hand hold, since he was still very hesitant about doing this. If she didn't like it he could just say it was an accident.

She looked down at their hands, surprised, but smiled and tightened her grip, her cheeks turning a soft pink. Rin had never held anyone's hand besides her mother's and sister's, and maybe a friend or two when she was younger, but never a boy's before. She didn't know how to feel about it exactly, but she liked having his warm hand in hers.

Len felt Rin holding his hand and relaxed, tightening his grip on hers. He chuckled after some time of walking down the road and said, "You realize we passed your house, right?"

She gasped, hesitantly taking her hand out of Len's while looking around. "How long ago?"

"Not all that long ago, maybe a few minutes ago," he said with a giggle.

Rin relaxed and took his hand again, walking toward her home; she could see it in the distance, which made her feel a little better. Once they got back to the house, she took off her shoes and grabbed a bag of popcorn, putting it in the microwave and pushing the 'popcorn' button. "You can take off your shoes, Lenny."

"Alright," Len said, taking his shoes off and putting them where Rin put hers. He walked to the kitchen area. "Should I put the movie on, or. . . ?" he asked, his voice trailing off.

"Yeah," she said, then pulled out a bowl to put the popcorn in. "Lenny, do you have pajamas? I don't have any clothes you could wear. . . is it okay if you sleep in your clothes, or do you need some from your house?"

He didn't, and he'd be okay with sleeping in what he was wearing, but he still looked like a dork and his uniform wasn't the most comfortable thing. "Yeah, I probably should get some clothes. . ."

"Okay then, go get some, I'll make the popcorn and put the movie in, maybe get my pajamas on," she said and took the popcorn out of the microwave when the timer went off.

Len got his shoes back on and ran outside; luckily his home was close. In his room, he sorted through his clothes and grabbed a pair of banana pajama pants, a yellow v-neck shirt, and a ugly green jacket that was more meant for fashion instead of keeping warm. He switched into them and left, telling his dad he'd see him later. When he came back to Rin's, the movie was already on.

"Hi Lenny! It's ready, sit down here," Rin patted the spot beside her on the couch and offered him some popcorn.

Len sat down next to Rin and took a few pieces of popcorn, eating them all individually. "Thank you Rinny!"

• • •

The movie had just ended and Rin was sobbing onto Len's shoulder. "L-lenny why did Tadashi h-have to die? And then. . . and then B-baymax!"

Len wrapped his arm around Rin's shoulder in a cuddling way with tears streaming down his face; the movie was obviously too much for him. "Why is D-disney so evil? W-why can't they just let Hiro be h-happy? He's j-just a child," he said, sobbing.

Rin leaned into his chest, continuing to cry, "I-I don't know. . ."

Len held her a bit tighter as he still cried. "T-this movie is way too much."

Rin tried her best to stop crying, but she couldn't. She turned off the television and only then did she realize she had been crying in Len's arms; she blushed and laughed through her tears, scooting away slightly, "S-sorry."

"It's really okay," Len said with pink cheeks and red eyes from the crying. "If you want I can still hold you. . . ?"

"O-okay," Rin said gratefully and leaned into him again. A minute later, she had fallen asleep.

Len held her as she leaned into him. He noticed she had fallen asleep, and he didn't mind. He relaxed his head and leaned back into the couch, closed his eyes, and silently said to his sleeping friend, "You're mom's not gonna be happy if she comes back to this." Then he fell asleep.

• • •

**pilz: hope it's okay, and please review! have a nice day / evening!**


	2. The Carnival

**pilz: hey guys, i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

• • •

Rin woke up around 9:00 am and found she was in the arms of her sleeping friend, Len. She got up, yawned, and stretched, then went to the kitchen to get some breakfast (quietly so as to not wake up Len).

She finished her cereal and put the bowl into the sink. _Might as well make Len some breakfast, too_, she thought, then got another bowl of cereal ready and put banana slices on it. When she finished, she placed the bowl by a spot at the table and began to wash the dishes.

Rin filled a glass of orange juice for herself and sat down again to check her phone. Her mother had texted her a couple hours earlier; _Hey Rinny, turns out I'm going to be out the whole week for business. Rui's staying at her friends' all day and maybe going to the carnival, you should go too. Love, mom. (p.s. your boyfriend's really cute, you should've told me you were dating him)_. Rin snorted, bring a hand up to her face while she blushed. "He's not my boyfriend, mom. . ." she whispered, taking a sip of orange juice.

Len woke up about fifteen minutes after Rin did. He wasn't too surprised she wasn't in his arms, considering she's usually up way early, so he just got up and walked around to look for her.

Len heard the water running and he walked in that direction happily. When he saw Rin, he ran his hand through his hair and sleepily said, "Good morning!"

"Oh, there you are, Lenny! Good morning!" she said while putting the last dish on a shelf. She motioned to the bowl of cereal

"How kind of you, Rinny," he said.

Heading in the direction of her room, Rin said, "Changing, I'll be back in a couple minutes." Len began to eat the breakfast she had made for him, particularly enjoying the banana slices in it.

Rin came back downstairs in an white t-shirt and yellow capris. When she reached the table she sat down across from Len and said, "So Lenny, I heard there's some sort of carnival going on today. . ."

He swallowed the banana he had in his mouth and looked into Rin's deep azure eyes, "And you want to go?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, it's just something to do. Unless you want to go back home soon."

Still staring into her eyes, he raised his spoon to his face and hit his chin with his spoon, getting some of the milk on his shirt. He quickly put it in his mouth and swallowed. "I want to go, but I need to change and tell my dad I'm going to be out again."

"You should probably do that, then."

"Yeah, I probably should."

Rin's phone made a tone and she checked it; Miku texted her saying, _I'm going to the carnival with Kaito, do you and Len want to come? We can go to my house afterward -Miku H_.

Len's phone also beeped; he checked it and it was from Kaito: _hiii, do u and rin wanna go to the carnival? miku asked me to ask, we're prolly going to go to her house after soooo u should prolly tell ur dad if u wanna come_.

_Thanks, Kaito_, Len thought.

Rin looked up at Len and said, "Ooh, Miku's going with Kaito. Do you want to meet them there? She also invited us to go to her house after the carnival."

When Rin said this after he finished reading his text from Kaito, Len really couldn't say no. "Yeah! I'm totally down for that!" He finished his cereal, put his bowl on the counter, went to Rin's room to grab his school bag, then got his shoes on. "I'm going out to go to my house and get more suitable clothes for carnivalling," he said.

Rin laughed at his usage of 'carnivalling.' "Okay, cool," she said as she texted Miku back, _we'll be there! thanks miku ily -rinny_. She washed Len's bowl, then sat down on the couch to watch television when he left to get his things.

Len left and went to a nearby apartment building. He put his key into the main door, walked in, went up a set of stairs, and stood in front of another door. He got out a different key and unlocked the door to his 'home'. Len passed by his dad who was sleeping and went into his room; it was normal sized for an apartment, with various yellow things. He went over to his dresser and got out a pair of yellow shorts, a bright yellow shirt, and a less bright orange jacket. He wrote a note to his dad saying he wouldn't be back until later tomorrow, then went back to Rin's house.

When Len arrived back at her house, Rin turned off the television and got up from the couch. She put some money and her phone into an orange and yellow purse, slipped into her shoes, then rushed to the door. "Are you good now, Lenny? We should get going soon, Miku and Kaito are probably waiting," she said, then texted Miku saying they were leaving.

"Yeah, I'm good, and we should probably be going." Then he remembered he hadn't texted Kaito back; _Yes, thank you for the offer_, he replied. He was still at the door so he just pawed at the handle, opened the door, and walked outside.

Rin followed Len outside, locking the door behind them. "I wonder what's at the carnival," she thought aloud. Then she giggled, "I bet Kaito's going partly for the ice cream."

Len walked at a steady, slow pace. He laughed a bit, "He probably is, and probably to see Miku, too. I assume the normal carnival things'll be there, like a merry-go-round and a ferris wheel. Maybe some drunk elderly people."

• • •

Miku and Kaito were waiting at the entrance when Rin and Len arrived. When she saw Miku, Rin ran over and tackled her in a huge hug. "It feels like I haven't seen you in ages, Miku! I missed you so much!"

Miku laughed and hugged her back, "I missed you too, Rinny, but it's only been two days!"

Len ran up to them, too, although not as enthusiastically. When he got to them, he waved at Kaito and said, "Hi Kaito!"

Kaito began to laugh and walked to Len, hugging him. "Lenny, my buddy, it's been forever!"

The hug almost crushed Len. _Surprising for someone whose diet is based solely on ice cream_, he thought, then painfully said, "Please no, Kaito, stop."

Rin and Miku laughed at Len and Kaito. "So where're we gonna go now?" Rin asked Miku.

"Kaito's been complaining about not having ice cream since I picked him up, and I don't think I can stand it anymore," Miku replied, smirking at Kaito. "So we're probably going to have to visit an ice cream vendor first."

Kaito released Len and began running in the direction of the vendor with his arms flailing about, exclaiming, "Yaaaaaaaaaay!"

When released, Len practically fell down. When he got up he rubbed the sore spots on his body and slowly walked to the vendor, trying his best to stay behind Rin and Miku. "How is he so strong? He only eats ice cream. . ."

Miku laughed, "Beats me." Finally they caught up with Kaito, arriving at the ice cream vendor.

"Do they have orange sherbet?" Rin asked excitedly, almost jumping up and down; the question was mainly directed toward Kaito since he'd been there studying the flavors long before they even got there.

"This place has more flavors then the shop," Kaito said excitedly. "There're some I haven't even heard of!" And with that, Kaito ordered a pizza flavored ice cream.

"Well, I still just want banana and orange. . ." Len said quietly to Rin.

Rin nodded at him. "I'm probably getting orange sherbet again," she said, reaching for her wallet.

Miku stopped her, saying, "No Rinny, I can pay."

"But Miku-"

"Nope, I'm doing it!" she insisted, walking up to the man running the ice cream stand to order. "Hello, I'd like a mint ice cream, orange sherbet, and an orange and banana ice cream," Miku said cheerfully.

Once the ice cream was ready, the man said, "That'll be ten dollars, miss." Miku paid, then handed Rin and Len their treats.

Rin took her orange sherbet gratefully, but continued to complain to Miku; "Mikuuuuu, I really could've paid for me and Len!"

"Oh, hush up and eat your sherbet."

"Thank you, Miku," Len said.

"You're welcome, Lenny," Miku replied, taking a small bite out of her ice cream.

He ate few bites of his ice cream and looked around. "So what are we doing after this?"

Through a mouthful of ice cream, Kaito said, "There are plenty of rides and other things here."

"Yeah," Rin said. "How do you guys feel about roller coasters?" She herself had never been on one, but people were always talking about how much fun they were.

Kaito finished his ice cream quickly, then hugged his stomach. "That's not really a good idea. . ."

Len nodded in agreement. "We should try something much more peaceful, since we're eating right now."

Miku also agreed, "Yeah, Rin, they're right."

Rin winced. "Okay, so that should probably wait for a while. What do you guys think? Ferris wheel?"

The blue-haired boy pulled out the map of the carnival's landscape and put his hand near the picnic areas saying, "We're here. . ." His hand crept to the picture of a large wheel, where Len's finger had already been.

"And the ferris wheel's there," Len said.

Miku walked over to look at where they were pointing on the map. "Okay, so we should start walking. . . that way," she said, pointing to a path to the left of them.

Rin glanced at the path, then grabbed Len's hand and dragged him toward it saying, "C'mon Lenny, I'm excited! Who do you wanna sit with?"

Len's feet half slid while Rin dragged him. "I want to sit with you, Rinny!"

Miku watched them go and giggled, "They're so cute, aren't they Kaito?"

Kaito smirked as he saw the boy get dragged and began to walk along the path with Miku. "They are, but they got upset when I tried to show them. It broke my poor heart, it did," Kaito put his hand to his heart and arced his arm out, looking like he could easily be pushed down. He looked at Miku and asked, "Won't you repair it?"

"Of course," Miku replied, laughing.

• • •

When they arrived at the ferris wheel, Rin smiled and looked up at the tall, spinning wheel. "You're not afraid of heights, are you Lenny?" she asked.

Kaito patted Len hard on the back and laughed, "Yeah, it would really suck if you were!"

Len's stomach flopped when he anxiously looked up to see how tall the ferris wheel actually was. He quietly said, "It's not that. . . large, Rin. . ."

Rin shrugged, "I guess not. Let's go." She pulled Len to the gate, not having to wait in line because there was barely anyone there; the carnival wouldn't be too crowded until noon. The wheel had stopped and she walked to the empty bench at the bottom.

Miku sighed. _They forgot to pay the one dollar ride fee. . . but what are friends for?_ She took out two dollars and began to hand the money to the brunette running the ferris wheel.

"Let me pay for this, Miku!" Kaito said, showing the brunette two dollars. The girl took the money and Kaito stepped inside the gate, turning to Miku and saying, "Ladies first."

Miku blushed, then nodded, putting her money away.

Len got settled into his seat on the wheel. His heart was racing, but his face was calm. "How high do you think this thing is?" Len asked as the wheel raised at an arc and stopped again.

"I don't know," she replied, then shouted down to Miku who was near the sign for the ride. "Hey Miku! How tall is this?"

Miku read the sign. "Uhh, about two hundred feet," she replied, then walked over to the next empty bench.

Again, Len's stomach turned. Even though he didn't know exactly how big that was, he could assume it was tall. The machine started moving again, and the higher they got, the more unsettled Len seemed to get.

Kaito sighed, assumedly from deep thought, but then quickly chuckled. "You know, it doesn't feel right. . . making Len get on this."

Miku glanced up at Rin and Len's seat, smiling sympathetically. "I think he'll be okay. He's got Rinny, anyway; she'll get him through it."

Kaito shook his head, "Shouldn't we at least tell her he has a fear of heights? She can sometimes be pretty dense. No offense, though."

"I guess you're right," she sighed, then looked back up at Rin and Len. "Hey, Rin!"

"What?" Rin's voice sounded from above.

"I think you should know that Len _is_ afraid of heights."

Rin quickly looked over at Len; he seemed pretty nervous. "Hey, are you okay, Lenny?" she asked worriedly. "You should've told me!"

Len sank into his seat, hoping it would just eat him alive or that the wheel would fall down. Nervousness swept through his body and he tried to come up with a reason, but nothing came to him; he managed only a noise from his throat. "I-I, uh," Len groaned.

She looked at him in concern, then gasped as she realized they were approaching the top of the wheel. _I have to do something_. . . She didn't know what to do other than hold him, so she did, pulling him into a tight hug. "It's gonna be okay, Len."

Len melted into Rin as she pulled him in. He would've held her back, had he not been at the peak of the wheel overlooking the landscape of the carnival; this only made him lean into her more. As the ferris wheel slowed to a stop, his voice only allowed him to whisper, "I hope you're right."

Rin tightened her grip on him and tried thinking of more ways to comfort him. _Maybe distracting him would help?_

Len sat there, a bit more calm then he had been. The wheel stopping both discomforted him and bothered him. _It's not moving, so it can't break down or have any issue, but it won't go down_.

Then Rin's hand accidentally brushed against Len's hair; she was amazed. "How is your hair so _soft?_" she asked. _Some questions should take his mind off this_.

Len heard the question, and he tried to focus on that. "I use hair conditioner and shampoo, but other than that I can't think of anything that would make it be softer."

She nodded and stroked his hair another time. She gasped, startled when the wheel started up again. At this, she instinctively pulled Len in again.

Down a seat, Miku smiled up at the two who were now huddled together on their seat. She was glad Rin was there for Len. "Look, Kaito. They're hugging, how sweet!" she said, scooting a little closer to him.

"It's quite cute, Miku," he said with a grin. "And it's going to stop again, just for us!" he yelled maybe a bit too loudly, then remembered about Len and felt ashamed that he'd done that.

Miku noticed his expression after saying that. "Kaito, it's fine," she assured him, then added, "Anyway, he's probably too focused on the heights and Rin to hear you."

In the other seat hugging Len, Rin was glad the wheel had stopped again. She slightly loosened her grip on Len and asked him, "You okay? We're going back down now."

Len sighed. "I just want off, but I'm glad you're here," he answered, laying his head on her shoulder. He was very glad that she was here and didn't yell at him for trying to be tough. However, he was still anxious about getting to the ground.

"I'm always here for you, Lenny," Rin said, smiling as she rested her head on his. "At least, I hope I can be," she added, laughing nervously.

The wheel again started with a jolt; she jumped again and squeezed him in another hug. She relaxed when she realized they were being brought to the ground, but still held onto Len tightly. "It's over!" Rin announced, breathing a sigh of relief.

Stepping out of the car, Len locked his elbows with Rin and walked with her to a nearby bench. He sat down to wait for Kaito and Miku; however, he couldn't stop thinking about what Rin had said. "I hope you're always here for me, too. . ." he said quietly, although still audible so she could still hear it.

Rin smiled and sat down next to him. "Well, after this frightening experience, we probably shouldn't go on any roller coasters," she said, laughing. "What do you want to do next?"

"Well, other than the ferris wheel and the gambling stands for the old people, there really isn't too much to do here," Len replied with a slight giggle.

• • •

At about 2:00 pm, the friends' time at the carnival was over and they were now walking to a nearby small restaurant for a late lunch. Miku had recommended it because they offered very delicious sandwiches and other lunch dishes. It was slightly expensive, but since her family was fairly wealthy, she had offered to pay.

Rin walked steadily beside Len toward their destination. She turned to look back at Miku, who was behind them walking with Kaito, and whined, "Are we almost there, Miku?"

Miku chuckled, "Yes, Rinny. I think I can see the sign down the road; it should only be a couple more minutes."

Len pointed to a sign far away in the distance. "See, it's the one all the way out there!" He then stopped, hoping Rin would, too, so that Kaito and Miku would get ahead. _Maybe she would be alright with holding hands again_, he thought.

Kaito looked over at the sign and gave a large smile. "It sounds like it's really fancy; good choice, Miku. I wonder if it has fancy ice cream. . ." He kept walking, bumping into Len and just moving around him.

Following him, Miku elbowed Kaito in the side and said, "Kaito! You've had enough ice cream today!"

Kaito sarcastically whined at being hit. "Mikuuuu, that huuuurt!" he complained, then started laughing.

Rin fell behind with Len and looked down at his hand. _I wonder if I can hold it?_ she thought, then decided to do so and slipped her hand into his. "That was really fun, wasn't it?" she asked him, smiling happily.

Len smiled as well. "Yeah, well, most of it anyways; the ferris wheel was scary." Len got shivers from remembering the terrifying experience, but quickly got over it.

Nodding in understanding and smiling sympathetically, she said, "It was, even for me." Thinking back to that morning, she actually hadn't been frightened by the heights, but she was panicked because she didn't know how to help Len. "But really, Lenny, you should've told me before you got on! I would've waited with you!" she added with a serious tone.

"I know, I should've, but I didn't want to spoil the fun we all were supposed to be having. . ."Len replied, a hint of regret in his tone.

Rin sighed, "Well, the past is in the past. . ."

Distracted by her thoughts, she ran into Miku, who had stopped upon arriving at the restaurant. "Silly Rin, watch where you're going!" Miku laughed.

Rin blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, Miku."

"It's fine, Rinny. Anyway, we're here; why don't we go inside?" With that, she walked through the door.

The others filed in behind her. Kaito had been correct; the restaurant was indeed fancy. The tiled floor was a dark turquoise color; the tables were wooden, covered in a light blue silk tablecloth and surrounded by wooden chairs complemented with velvety cushions which were also colored light blue. Waiters and waitresses dressed in nice blue and white uniforms walked about the place, taking orders and handing out food to those hungry for lunch.

"Wow, this place is really nice!" Rin exclaimed, admiring the inside of the restaurant.

Len looked at the place and took it in; to him, it seemed like one of those places that served tiny amounts of food for large sums of money, but Miku had recommended it and was paying, so he didn't complain. "This place does look nice."

Kaito had already taken to ringing the bell that was on the front counter to signal a finely dressed man who spoke in a somewhat bold voice; he asked them, "Table for four, I presume?"

Miku nodded. "Yes, please."

Once they were led to their table, they sat down; Rin and Miku on one side of the table and Len and Kaito on the other.

Rin rested her chin on her hands and looked over at Miku. "Hey Miku, what are we gonna do at your place?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, maybe some games. What do you guys think?"

Kaito got a sly grin on his face as he spoke, "I've heard truth or dare is plenty fun."

Len thought back on the other day when Rin wanted to play hide and seek at the park. "Miku, don't you like, live in a mansion? We could play hide and seek."

Miku nodded. "I do live in a mansion, and both sound very fun."

Rin clapped her hands softly in excitement. "I can't wait!"

The man came back after a few minutes and asked the four what they would like to have for their meal.

Miku thought for a moment, then replied, "I'll have whatever the sandwich of the day is. And water, please."

"I'll have that, too, but with orange juice," Rin said as the man wrote their orders down.

"I'll just have ice in a cup, as well as what the ladies are having," Kaito said.

"I'll have water and the same sandwich as him," Len answered.

The man jotted down their orders. "So, four of the sandwich of the day, two waters, one orange juice, and one glass of ice?"

"That's right," Miku confirmed.

He nodded and walked away.

• • •

**pilz: thank you for reading and please review! i wish you all a good day / evening. ****谢谢你！**

**Beluga: This next part is going to be my entire life, I really cannot wait for it.**


	3. Miku's House

**pilz: hey guys we finally finished! thank you for your lovely reviews . also, in the second chapter we forgot to acknowledge the reviews for the first chapter, oops. so thank you Lunamon3579, MIMI, and Rose Wreath! (Rose Wreath, i made an attempt to fit in your suggestion about the sandwich being gross haha). also thanks to everyone who faved / followed, i'm so glad you liked it!**

**Beluga: This chapter is one of the many great things in this world. Also, Kaito really is great and I loved writing him, but I still like my banana haired friend who has many fears more. Also, six thousand words? Yep, lots of 'em, even though this really could have been split into two parts.**

• • •

Miku unlocked the door to her home and stepped in. "Well, here we are, guys," she sighed, dropping her purse on a table by the door.

Grinning, Rin walked into the next room and immediately sat down in a very large chair. "Miku, have I mentioned how much I _love_ your house?"

Miku sat on a similar chair across from Rin and laughed. "Yes, Rinny, I believe you have."

Kaito followed the girls with a smile on his face and happily chirped, "Heheh, it is a rather impressive house. Don't you agree, Len?"

Len had been following the rest of his friends silently from behind, a bit uncomfortable as he had never been here before. He didn't know where everything was and the building was much more massive than his apartment. "It certainly is larger than my own home."

Rin noticed that Len looked slightly uncomfortable, so she waved him over. "Why don't you sit next to me, Lenny? There's definitely enough room on this chair for both of us," she offered, scooting to the right a little and patting the space to her left.

Len walked over to Rin and sat down in the chair she was sitting in. He whispered to her, "Thank you. . ."

"No problem. You haven't been here before, right? Just stick with me or Miku and you shouldn't get lost," she replied quietly.

Len nodded. He knew Kaito would probably take him somewhere weird if he followed him.

Looking over to Miku, Rin asked, "So, what now?"

Miku looked up at Kaito. "Any suggestions? Should we start one of the games now?"

Kaito smiled, then spoke. "Well, truth or dare is always more fun late at night, so we should start with hide and seek."

"That's true," Miku said, nodding in agreement.

Rin perked up. "Ooh, who wants to be the seeker first?" she asked, looking back and forth between her friends.

When no one spoke up, Miku sighed. "I'll do it."

The moment Miku said she'd seek first, Kaito was out of the room. _Nice, now I can eat all her ice cream_, he thought to himself as he set out to go to her freezer room to find it.

Miku smirked as she saw Kaito leave. _Good thing we haven't bought ice cream in months_. She sighed and leaned back into the chair, covering her face with a pillow.

"Okay," Rin said. "Lenny, you should hide with me so you don't get lost."

"Okay, Rinny!" he said and got out of their seat, reaching for Rin's hands to pull her up.

Rin took Lens hand gratefully and pulled herself up; then she held onto his hand tightly and began walking quickly down a nearby hallway. Once they were far enough away from Miku and the sound of her counting grew faint, Rin said, "We're hiding in one of the guest rooms." They started walking up a staircase.

Len was still baffled by the length of each room and hallway and he wondered how Miku got anywhere in her home. "How large is the room we're hiding in going to be?"

"Huge, of course," Rin giggled. She pulled him up the stairs and down another hallway, then took a turn to the left and chose the second room on the right.

As she was walked inside, Miku's shout could be heard, "TEN!"

Rin jumped and ran into the room. "Let's go in the closet, it's pretty big in there."

"Ten?!" _Just how slow is she counting?_ Len wondered, making his way to a door in the room he hoped was the closet. He assumed it was, as there were clothes on a few hangers inside, and waited for Rin to go in before he did. "Is this it?" he asked.

"Yep," Rin said and walked inside, shutting the door behind them. She sat on the floor and sighed in relief, "We made it!"

Len sat down beside Rin and smiled. "Yeah! Should we be quiet so she doesn't hear us?"

"READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!" Miku announced.

Rin nodded, "We should be quiet since she's looking now, but silence can wait until she's in the hallway."

"She'll probably look for Kaito first, anyway. She probably already has an idea where he is," Len said, chuckling.

"Yeah. Knowing him, he probably went to the freezer, but I think Miku ran out of ice cream a couple months ago. . ."

"In some aspects, that's good; he'll get sick if he ate a mansion's worth of ice cream," Len laughed quietly. His phone made a noise, so he checked it. It was a message from Kaito: _I am so disappointed, there is no ice cream here_.

Len laughed again, "You're right, there isn't' any ice cream." Len accidentally scrolled up the message list when he wasn't looking and when he went to lock his phone, he saw the message Kaito had sent him when they were at the park the day before. His cheeks turned pink.

Rin laughed, "I thought so. But seriously, how has he not gotten sick yet?"

Len thought for a second, and then jokingly said, "Maybe the Shion family is a different type of people who can tolerate that much ice cream."

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised. But at least it's ice cream. I don't know how Miku can stand leeks," she said, making a sour face. Her phone vibrated. She'd gotten a text from Miku: _Found Kaito in the freezer, you guys are next._

"She's looking for us now," Rin told Len.

Len's heart began to race; he was somewhat excited. _It's like a murderer is coming after us, but only not_, he thought. "Well, there are a lot of rooms here, so it should take them awhile to find us."

"Yeah. Anyway, the freezer's on the other side of the house, so it would take her a few minutes just to get to this floor unless she ran."

"So, what should we do until she gets here?"

"I'm not sure."

As they were waiting for Miku to find them, a scratching sound came from the door. Rin quickly turned her attention to the door. ". . .What was that?" she breathed.

Len crept towards the door, quite frightened. Then he backed away, scared, hoping it was just a dog or something. "I'd like to hope it's a dog, or Kaito and Miku trying to scare us," he whispered to Rin.

Rin sighed in relief. "It's probably Miku's dog, Miki," she said, then slowly opened the door to reveal an Afghan hound. Miki walked into the closet and lay down on the floor while Rin closed the door again.

Len petted the dog. Suddenly, he began hearing faint voices and he put his finger to his lips and looked at Rin.

Kaito sighed deeply, "So why does your family not have any ice cream again?"

"We'd rather spend our money on something more delicious and healthy-_leeks_," Miku replied. "Besides, I'm glad we didn't bother getting any more. If we did you'd probably be in the bathroom throwing up. You actually just _had_ ice cream for lunch!"

Rin snickered and covered her mouth as the voices grew nearer.

Len got close to Rin and whispered to her, "I really don't th-"

The door opened, quickly hushing Len up.

All Kaito saw was a boy kissing a girl, and he just laughed quite a bit. "Alright kids, seven minutes in heaven's over, you've been caught!"

Rin blushed. "Kaito! I-it's not. . . we didn't. . . why would you think that?" she said, frantically waving her arms around. "Th-this is just a m-misunderstanding!"

Miku only sat on the bed, petting Miki and watching the show.

Len couldn't do anything; he just sat there. _Maybe it wouldn't've been so bad if it had been a murderer after all_, he thought. He tried to at least formulate some sort of coherent words, but all that came out was, "W-we. . . n-no."

Kaito had a wild grin on his face. "Well, you got caught whether you were kissing or not-which you definitely were-so come back when you two lovebirds are done." He then slammed the door shut, walked over to the bed, and laid down on his back with his legs hanging off the the side of it.

Rin groaned and flopped down on her back. "What's with him and his need to embarrass us? We didn't even do anything!"

Len sighed and began to think out loud, "He probably thinks he's-" Realizing what he was doing, he abruptly ended the sentence. "I mean, I don't know. . ."

"What were you going to say, Lenny?" Rin asked, sitting up a little.

Len grabbed at his hair and face; he hoped that if he answered she wouldn't ask him any more questions about it. "I was. . . going to say he thinks he might be. . . helping. . ."

"Helping? With what?" she asked, cocking her head.

Len decided to lie. He knew he shouldn't and that she'd see through it, but he did it anyway, "Uhmm, I don't really know."

"Come ooooon, Lenny, you can tell me."

He groaned, then sighed and looked down. Speaking quietly, he answered, "I-I, might've told him I liked you once. . ."

Rin was taken aback. "E-eh?" she managed to choke out, her face turning red. "W-what do you mean?" _I really hope he can't see my face. . ._

Len crawled back into the corner of the closet and put his head on his knees. "It doesn't really matter, we should probably get back with Kaito and Miku. . ."

Still flustered, Rin nodded. "U-um, okay," she whispered and stood up. She opened the door of the closet and looked around the room. _They're gone. . ._ Sighing in relief, she waited for Len to come out.

Len sat in the corner for a few more seconds, then pawed at the wall and raised himself up. He half stumbled out of the room from tripping on objects on the ground and noticed that Kaito and Miku had left. _Great, how lucky I am_, Len thought. "Where did they go?"

"Who knows. . . But I'm going to get revenge on Kaito someday," Rin muttered with a slightly bitter tone. She looked at him, suddenly cheerful again, and said, "So, we should probably go find them."

Len sighed as he grabbed his phone and began to text Kaito; _Hey, where are you two, you kinda left_. "I texted Kaito, so I guess we can wait till he texts back," he told Rin.

Rin sighed tiredly and flopped onto the bed. "Geez, I'm pretty worn out. . ." she murmured, then fell asleep.

Kaito replied after about ten minutes and said they were in the room they had been in before they all split up. Len turned to Rin who was on the bed, "Hey, they're in the room we were in before." He then noticed that she was sleeping and sighed. He sat on the bed and shook her shoulder a little, trying to wake her up.

"Mmm. . . Oh! How long have I been out?" she asked, quickly getting up and heading toward the door with newfound energy.

"It's been ten minutes, and Kaito says they're where we were before we started playing hide and seek," he said while walking out the door.

"Okay," she said and continued to walk down the hallway, but not so fast that Len wouldn't be able to catch up.

Len was still sluggish with his steps, as he was still thinking about what he told Rin, even though he shouldn't have been worried about it. _She already knew anyways, it's so obvious_, he thought.

As she walked down the hallway, she looked up toward the ceiling and thought about what Len had said. _Did he really say he likes me?_ Her thoughts were interrupted as she slammed into something.

A wall; she had walked straight into a wall. Embarrassed, she giggled nervously. "Oops. . ." she said quietly, blushing, then continued her way down to the front room.

When they arrived at the room Kaito and Miku were lounging in, Miku looked up. "It's about time," she said with a smirk.

"Mikuuuuu! It wasn't like that!" Rin whined.

Kaito had a silly grin on his face and a suggestive look in his eye when he saw Len. He rubbed his hands together and said, "So now, are you two ready for truth or dare?"

Len got a shiver from Kaito's look. _Just what does he think we did?_ he thought, but got over it and replied, "I guess I am. . ."

Miku got up from her chair. "Let's go to a different room, then," she suggested, walking past Rin and Len.

"O-okay? Wait, it's the one near the kitchen, right?" Rin asked as she caught up with Miku.

"Mhm."

Len and Kaito followed the girls to said room near the kitchen. Len was still sluggish, but he managed to keep up with the others without getting too far behind.

While Rin plopped herself on a chair, Miku walked into the kitchen to grab some snacks.

"Are you getting some pretzels?" Rin asked, then summoned Miki with a whistle.

"Yup, and some juice. . ."

Looking at Kaito and Len, Rin stroked Miki's soft locks and asked, "So, who's starting?"

Kaito rose his hand first and then loudly said, "RIN! Truth or dare?"

"Um, truth?" Rin answered uncertainly.

Kaito smiled a bit evilly, "Is it true that you really love Len?"

Rin jumped. "E-eh? Heheh, umm. . ." She cleared her throat. "Yes?" she replied awkwardly, then quickly added, "LEN! Truth or dare?"

Len jumped at the shouting of his name and he quickly answered. "Truth?" he said, more unsure than he was definite in his answer.

"What did you mean by you 'like' me?"

Len's face turned pink. "I uh, I mean, like, rom-" he stopped; he knew he'd have to answer it because it was truth or dare. ". . .mantically?" he finished, more quickly than he had begun.

Rin gasped. "Really?!" she asked, blushing.

"Hey, you two, not now! You had your time in the closet. Len, who are you going to ask?" Miku interrupted.

"Miku, truth or dare?"

"Ehh, dare I guess."

Len thought about what he could get her to do, but nothing that wasn't bad came up. "Uh, I guess sit on Kaito's lap."

Miku groaned. "It's always something weird!" she complained, then sat uncomfortably on Kaito's lap. "Truth or dare, Kaito?"

Kaito, always the brave, answered, "Dare."

"I dare you to eat a leek," Miku said, handing him one from the plate of snacks.

He took the leek, put it in his mouth, and chewed. He seemed unaffected by it, earning a groan of defeat from Miku. In truth, however, he still wished it was ice cream. "Now, Rin, truth or dare?"

_Well, since I already chose truth. . ._ "D-dare."

Kaito gave Len an evil look. "Now Rin, come and sit on my lap with Miku."

"What? But there's barely any room!" Rin protested.

He pushed Miku off a bit and looked at Rin. "There is now."

"What the heck, Kaito?" Miku groaned.

"I'm going to get revenge on you, Kaito!" Rin said, sitting on his lap next to Miku. "Truth or dare, Miku?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to get off Kaito's lap while you can."

"Thank you," Miku said, getting up and leaving more room for Rin. "Truth or dare, Len?" Miku asked.

_Everyone else has done a dare, but. . ._ ". . .Truth," Len answered.

"Why have you not asked Rin out yet?"

"Miku!" Rin scolded.

"It's too late, Rin, he has to answer."

"Because. . . because. . ." Len was red all over because he didn't know how to answer. "I-I don't know, maybe because she might like someone else? Or it could make her not want to be friends. . . ?" He was pretty scared and he didn't want to be the victim of these sorts of questions anymore.

"Guys! Stop being so mean to him!" Rin said, glaring at Kaito and Miku.

Miku sighed. "Okay. . . Len, I'm sorry, but thank you for answering." Then she whispered, "But I don't think she likes anyone other than you."

Rin playfully kicked Miku's shin. "Anyway, Len, ask someone."

Len sighed and looked at Kaito. "Kaito, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Well, I dare you to, like, I dunno, choose truth next time you're picked on."

"Laaaaaaaaame," Kaito mocked. "Miku, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Kaito smirked as he asked his question, "Who's the most good looking person in this room?"

Miku shifted uncomfortably, then answered, "Me!" She laughed at herself. "Truth or dare, Rinny?"

"Ehh. . . dare?"

"Mm, go sit on Len's lap instead."

Rin sighed and did as she was told. "I hope I'm not too heavy, Lenny."

Len let Rin sit on his lap and put his arm around her. "No, you're not."

Rin leaned into him. "Kaito! Truth or dare?"

Kaito sighed. "Well, since I _was_ dared, truth"

"Tell us your feelings on Miku."

For the first time that day, Kaito was cautious as to how he did things. "Well, I don't _not _like her."

Rin rolled her eyes, "Of _course _you don't not like her."

"Hee hee, now Miku, truth or dare?"

"Truth I guess."

"Whose company do you enjoy the most of?"

Miku sighed. _I'm tired of dodging these questions_. "Why, _you_, of course," she replied somewhat dramatically.

Rin giggled. "It's about time!"

Miku glared at her.

Kaito clapped his hands together and said, "I knew it!"

Miku ignored them and asked Len, "Truth or dare?"

Len felt like he had to say dare or he'd be pressured into saying it. "Dare," he replied.

Miku began to think with an evil grin. "I dare you to-"

"Miku, I swear-" Rin tried to warn her.

"-kiss Rinny."

"MIKU!" Rin threw a pillow at her.

Len was stunned. Trying to process the words spoken to him, he looked at Rin with uncertainty. He put his hand on the upper part of her back and pushed her down lightly until their heads were at the same level, then forced his lips against hers for half a second until he pushed away. "I-I'm sorry Rin, I was dared to. . ."

Rin blinked, her face flushed red. _Did he really just. . . ?_ "I-it's fine, Lenny! I actually kinda liked it, y'know? Anyway, make them pay," she said, pointing to Kaito and Miku with a glare.

_Did she say she liked-?_ Len looked at Miku with an enraged kind of face that made him look like he was plotting something. "Miku, truth or dare?"

Miku had been snickering too much to see Rin's glare and mistakenly answered, "Dare."

Len put a finger to his lips in thought, then smiled. "I dare you to ask out Kaito, then kiss him."

Rin snorted when she saw Miku jump.

"Wait, _what?_"

"Did I stutter? Ask out Kaito and kiss him." When Kaito's attention was regained, he shook his head at Len, but Len simply just didn't care.

Miku awkwardly turned to Kaito. "Heeey. . . So what are you doing tomorrow afternoon?"

Kaito decided to bring some sort of humor back and replied with, "You."

She snorted. "Excuse me?"

He laughed. "I'm joking. No, I'm not doing anything."

"O-okay, then do you want to maybe. . . go somewhere with me?"

"Yes."

"Oh, okay. Cool. . ." She glanced over at Rin and Len, then back to Kaito, motioning for him to come closer. When he did, she leaned closer and quickly brought her lips to his-just as quickly separating. "Rin. Truth or dare?"

"Mm, I'm gonna have to go with truth this time."

"Was that your first kiss?"

"Heh, actually, yes. Truth or dare, Lenny?"

Len sighed. _No one can do anything worse. . ._ "Dare."

"I dare you to. . . sing something!"

He rubbed his face, and then began: "When I was young, I admired / That invincible, red-caped man; / In these immoral times, / A hero like that is just what we need. . ." Len had finished, "That's all I have."

Rin clapped. "Nice!" She checked the time; it was almost 5:00 pm. "Oh, wow, it's almost five. Are we staying for dinner, Miku?"

Miku nodded, "Sure. If you guys want, you can even sleep over; my parents are out until Tuesday."

Len nodded. "I pretty much told my dad I was staying over, so. . ."

Kaito giggled, "I'll tell my parents right away that I'm staying the night." As he said that, he got his phone out and began to walk away, calling his dad. A moment later, he came back and told Miku, "Order some ice cream," then left again.

"Not a chance!" Miku shouted after him, then got up and walked into the kitchen. "Rinny and Lenny, what do you guys want to eat?" she asked them from the other room.

Rin got up and followed her into the kitchen. "I don't care, as long as it's not as gross as those _leek_ sandwiches," she replied, making a sour face at Miku. "What do you have, anyway?"

Miku began rummaging through the refrigerator and pulling out dishes. "Leek soup, fruit salad. . . Oh yeah, and if you'd like you can make a sandwich. There's some lunch meat, cheese, peanut butter, jelly. . ." She placed everything on the counter and called Len, "Hey, what do you think about a peanut butter and banana sandwich? There are also some bananas in the fruit salad."

"I think that sandwich sounds nice," Len said, still at the entranceway of the kitchen looking out for Kaito who came back with a somewhat disappointed look.

"Why won't you get ice cream, Miku?!"

"Because you're going to get sick! You've already had ice cream, like, twice today. You don't need anymore," she replied, throwing some bread at him. "Make yourself a sandwich."

Rin spooned some fruit salad into a bowl and walked back out to the other room.

Kaito groaned disappointedly. He walked to the counter, got out two pieces of bread, grabbed a knife from a drawer, put it in the peanut butter, messily slathered it onto one of the pieces of bread, then put the other bread on top of it.

Len waited until Kaito was finished to walk over to the counter. He got out two pieces of bread and went for the drawer he thought he saw Kaito open, but all he saw there were spoons, so he opened another one; forks. By then he just gave up. "Miku, where are your knives?"

"You're almost there, it's the drawer right next to that one."

[Len pulled on the next one, revealing the knives, and took one, and grabbed a banana, slicing it a few times, and putting the slices one piece of bread, and then he put the knife in the peanut butter and then carefully smoothed it out onto the other piece of bread. Len finally put the bread with the banana slices on top of the one with peanut butter, and then stepped away from the counter and started eating]

Rin groaned from the other room. "Guuuys, I'm bored. What are we doing after this?"

"I don't know, why don't you figure something out, Rinny?" Miku replied, putting her hands on her hips.

Len hovered towards Rin, and quietly suggested, "We can hide and seek again. . ."

Kaito rested his head on hands and looked up at Miku from his place in a chair with large glowing eyes. "If they don't make up their minds, truth and dare was fun."

Miku raised an eyebrow at him, then walked past him and sat on the arm of a chair.

"Yeah, we could play hide and seek again," Rin said tiredly; she didn't really want to get back into truth or dare. That was a dangerous game. "Kaito, I think you should seek this time."

Kaito frowned at this. "I'm only playing if _you_ seek, Rin."

This sort of worried Len, but he kept a straight face as he looked back and forth between Rin and Kaito.

Rin rolled her eyes. "_Fine_. Someone take Len so he doesn't get lost."

Again, Kaito was out the second he heard "fine". He headed for the basement again, although surprisingly not the freezer. This made Len somewhat uncomfortable that he'd have to walk with Miku, unless she had already left as well.

Miku quickly threw a pillow at Rin's face, looked at Len with a somewhat apologetic face, and ran down the hall snickering.

The pillow throw to her face prompted Rin to begin counting. "Thirty, twenty-one. . ."

Len walked away with a puzzled and amazed look on his face. _Did they just. . . leave me?_ He heard Rin counting and picked up his pace, going to the main room and up the large set of stairs. After half running through a few hallways with countless doors (he was sure he had seen some before), he finally choose a door at random. It was a room filled with green, both more furnished and a bit messier than the guest room he had been in before with Rin. He fell onto the bed face first and muffled his shout in the blankets, "I'm lost."

• • •

"Three, two, one. . . Ready or not, here I come!" Rin removed the pillow from her face and got up from the chair. _I wonder where they could be. . ._ Miku would probably be on the other side of the house in an unexpected room, but she knew Kaito had gone to the basement-he always does, freezer or not. Deciding this was the easiest way to go, Rin walked carefully down the long hallway to a big blue door. She opened it and was immediately covered in a blanket of darkness, so she felt around for the light switch. _Come on, it's around here somewhere. . . up a little? No. . . there!_ The fluorescent light pouring out of a fairly large and fancy ceiling light lit up the staircase, revealing the soft turquoise carpet and polished mahogany railing. Rin quietly walked down; once she saw another light switch, she felt an urge to flick it on, too, but knew she shouldn't because it would signal to Kaito that she was close. _I'll just go check all the rooms. . ._ She tiptoed past the light switch and entered a dim hallway with lots of doors.

_Nope, nope, no, no one. . ._ Rin sighed as she neared the end of the hallway, where the freezer door was located. _Maybe he's just hiding in there._ She cracked open the door a little, feeling a rush of cold air on her face. Shivering, she opened it a bit more only to find. . .

No one. _Okay, so maybe he's not here. Should I start checking closets. . . ?_ Just then, she saw a flash of movement and gasped. She looked in the direction of the source, however, it was not her blue-haired friend. Instead she saw Miki. She sighed and whispered, "Hey, Miki, what's up? Wanna help me find Kaito?" Miki barked and Rin shushed her; she quieted, however ran down the hallway.

They stopped at the door to the wine cellar. "What are we doing here?" Rin asked the dog. Almost immediately, she heard a noise from inside. She swiftly opened the door and saw Kaito. "Kaito, I found you! What are you even doing in here, anyway?"

Kaito quickly tried to hide the bottle he had been sipping on, only causing it to spill on him. His face was red from embarrassment; he looked down to see a darker shade of red on his blue clothes. "Well, I am most certainly _not_ test tasting the wine that Miku's parents have stored away."

"Kaito, you're not even old en-you know what, never mind. Put that wine back and help me find Miku and Len."

Kaito sighed, "They should be together. Len shouldn't be alone here." He tried to rub out the stain as he made his way towards Rin, but only ended up making it worse.

"Well, I sure hope so." Rin pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Miku; _i found kaito. len's with you, right? -rinny._ "Well, do you have any ideas?"

Walking up the staircase alongside Miki, Rin sighed and said, "Well, I have my doubts. She can be pretty tricky when she wants to. . ."

Kaito scratched the back of his head. "Miku probably has, like, twenty secret tunnels with a mansion this large. . . But I think she'd still play fair." To be rather honest, the first time he saw Miku do anything very unfair was when she made Len kiss Rin.

Her phone vibrated. _Haha, nope, sorry. Maybe this way he'll win? Anyway, you and I both know my home quite well, so we'll definitely find him!_ Rin groaned. "Nope, he's not with her."

Kaito also groaned. "Great, we get to find another one." He dragged his feet for a dramatic effect in order to show his disdain as he walked through the hallway. "Well, if you want we can split up to find them faster. . ."

"We probably shouldn't. Anyway, my bet is that Miku's in one of the lived-in rooms on the other side of the house. Does that sound like a fair guess?"

"She'd probably go there, or else she'd get bored."

"Yeah." Rin walked through the door, turning the light out on the way. "I wonder where Len is, though. . ."

Kaito smiled. "How do you feel about Len?"

"Why would you ask that?!"

"Why wouldn't I? I mean, it's obvious he loves you!"

"I-I. . . Does he really?"

"Now, would _I _ever lie to you?"

"W-well. . . okay." She smiled. "Um, well, that's great! I mean. . . honestly, I. . . l-love him, too. . ." Rin frowned. "Why am I telling you this? I can't trust you with anything."

Kaito chuckled. "You're right, you can't," he said as he got his phone out and pretended to type on it, all the while giggling.

Rin gasped. "Kaito! What are you doing?!" She wrenched his phone out of his hands, only to find a blank screen, and gave it back to him with a glare.

Kaito sighed as he saw the set of stairs and walked up them with Rin. "So why don't you just tell him you like him then?"

She rolled her eyes. "I actually just found out he likes me _tonight_. Give me a break."

Kaito tilted his head. "Really? And how did you learn that?"

"Well, he said it during truth or dare and you just stated it quite clearly."

"And you didn't find out that he did when you two were kissing in the closet?"

"We were not kissing!"

Kaito threw his hands up in disbelief. _I saw what I saw._ "I come here almost every week and I still don't realize how big this building is!"

"We're past halfway there, you big baby." As they passed the entertainment room, Rin heard the piercing sound of a television that was turned on. "Do you hear that?" she whispered to Kaito as she slowly walked to the entrance of the room.

Kaito sneaked about, walking on his toes instead of the bottom of his foot, and looked around the room. There was a certain green haired girl there. He whispered back to Rin, "Well, it's Miku."

Rin followed and decided to shout at the girl whose attention was focused on whatever show was playing. "MIKU! FOUND YOU!"

Miku jumped and turned around, dropping the leek she'd been snacking on. "How'd you find me so quickly?"

"Well, the sound of a television is kind of hard to miss. Anyway, why would you even watch it during hide and seek?"

"I was boooored!"

Kaito let them talk. When they finished, he asked in a more serious tone, "Why would you leave Len alone in this labyrinth of a house?"

Miku shrugged. "I don't know, I guess the evil within my soul has finally made an appearance," she said, then made a laugh that slightly frightened Rin.

"Well, you have to help us find him."

She groaned. "I know, I know. Good for him, though, he won."

Rin sighed and walked out of the room.

Kaito walked out of the room and began opening random doors, hoping Len would be in one of them, but to no avail.

Rin knew the only way to find him quickly was through texting, so she pulled out her phone again. She typed out a message-_hey lenny do you have any idea where you are? at least describe the place pls, it will give us hints. we will find you, i promise! -rin_-and sent the message to Len.

Len had finally gotten through his fit of screaming into the bed when he heard his phone beep. He reached for it and texted Rin back. _It's green, it's messy, and it has more stuff than the room we were in before._

Rin blinked. "Umm, Miku, I think he's in your room."

Miku sighed. "Figures. I guess that's what I get for abandoning him. Anyway, I know he didn't do it on purpose I'm sure he hasn't snooped since he has no idea where he is."

"You mean you're not upset? Or feeling evil?"

"Nah, I was just trying to be playful before. I guess that was pretty mean, leaving him behind like that."

"Pfft, yeah!"

Len began to go through the things in the room; mostly out of boredom. He texted Rin. _I'm bored. I'm going to look through the room._

_no lenny, that's miku's room!_

_Nope, she should've come with me. Besides, it's not like I'm going through her clothes or anything._

Rin groaned. "Um, Miku, he's going through your stuff. He says he's not stopping, but that he's not going through your clothes."

"Ehh?!" Miku, embarrassed, ran quickly in the direction of her room-which was, thankfully, only a couple hallways away.

Once she arrived at the door to her room, threw it open and shouted, "LEN! What do you think you're doing?!"

Rin arrived shortly after with Kaito and looked inside, cocking her head and waiting to see what would happen.

Len held up a composition notebook and looked at Miku with much more of a straight face than he really should have given in the situation. "You know, this thing has a lot of incriminating stuff. Here Kaito, catch." He tossed the notebook over to Kaito, who did not catch it; instead, it dropped to the floor. Kaito looked a Miku with a somewhat inquisitive face as he bent down to pick it up and started to open the cover of the notebook.

Miku blushed and waved her hands frantically about. "Kaito! N-no, stop that!" She slowly sank to the floor and lay on her back. _So this is what I get for leaving Len. . ._

_Why are all these words so blurry? Is this what I get for drinking alcohol?_ Kaito thought. He pretended to read the notebook for a few moments before tossing it to Miku. "Your handwriting sucks. I can't read any of it." _It'll hurt her feelings, but it'll have to do_. Kaito did not want to reveal that he had been drinking.

"What?" Miku asked in disbelief, sitting up. "But my parents always told me I had really nice and clear handwriting! Len was able to read it, weren't you Len?"

Len was also in disbelief; he knew something was up with Kaito. "Yeah, for what I read of it, it was very clear,"

Rin face palmed, then looked up at Kaito with a glare, silently saying, _This is what you get for drinking wine!_

Kaito sighed, and said quietly to Rin. "Whatever you say, Len." Then Kaito was out of the room.

Rin raised an eyebrow and looked at Len. "W-was he talking to you?" she asked, confused, and pointed in the direction Kaito had left in.

Len sighed, "Maybe he found some ice cream that has alcohol in it." He chuckled. "He's probably just sick." Len wasn't too worried; Kaito's always a bit weird. Now, however, he was being more weird than he usually was.

"Whatever. Found ya, Lenny. C'mon, let's go downstairs."

"Awhh," Len whined while leaving the room. "So what are we doing now?"

"Hmm. . . Miku, what do you think?"

Behind them, Miku smirked. "_I_ think we should ask Len. He hasn't really had much of a say in anything today," she said, then looked at Len. "Try to go with something different, though. We've already done hide and seek twice and truth or dare is just annoying."

Len began to feel how tired he had been. _What time is it?_ he thought as he checked the time on his phone; it was nearly eight. How he was tired this early was simply beyond him, though his day had been exciting. "I dunno guys, I'm actually starting to get a bit tired."

Miku nodded. "I can understand why. Today's been. . . eventful."

"I'm getting tired, too. We can stay in that guest room hallway from before, Lenny-is that okay with you, Miku?" Rin asked.

"Yes, that's fine, Rinny. Have a good night, you two. I'm going to find Kaito and find out what's up with him."

"Okay." Once Miku was gone, Rin looked at Len. "Let's get over to that hallway now. How soon do you want to go to bed?"

"I don't really know, it depends on how late you keep me up," Len said with a smile. He was hoping, as well as half dreading, that she'd talk about him liking her. He followed to Rin into the room they were in before.

Flopping onto the bed first thing, Rin sighed deeply. "So. . ." She sat up with a peaceful smile and patted the spot beside her.

Len understood the gesture and sat down in the spot she had been patting. "Yes. . .?"

Her smile wavered; soon she was left with a slight frown. "So, um, you l-like me, right?" she asked awkwardly.

Len sighed. _I thought we were through this_, he thought. He told her after hide and seek, during truth or dare, and who knows what Kaito told her. "Yeah, I do," he said with less anxiety than he had before, as he's said it multiple times and he realized it would be silly to freak out over it.

She smiled excitedly. "That's awesome, Lenny! Because, you know, I-I like you, too!" she admitted, blushing.

"Wow, I. . . I didn't expect you to. . ." Sure, there were signs that said she did, but he just pushed it off as the closeness of their friendship. He folded his hands over a few times. "But, that really is nice." He didn't know what to do; he could ask her if she wants to date, or kiss her, but he didn't want to do too much. His face showed such deep thinking.

She nodded, still smiling. "Well, then, um. . . would you maybe be okay with. . . going somewhere with me this week? You know. . . just you and me. . . Kinda like a, um, d-date?"

The sound of her voice broke him from his thinking. He smiled. "Uh, yeah, I'd like that. . . Do you have a place in mind?"

Rin shrugged. "I don't know, but we can figure that out another time. We should probably go to bed now." She yawned and got up from the bed, hesitantly walking in the direction of the door. "I should probably. . . sleep in the room next door," she said, subtly pointing to her right.

Len quickly spoke before she left the room. "Well, I mean if you want you can sleep in here, I don't really mind. . ." He had hoped she wouldn't leave-even though he knew how weird it would be and that Kaito would certainly have a laugh over the situation if he found them like that. But he didn't really mind.

She looked at him, surprised. "Really?"

He rubbed the side of his face. "Y-yeah, really."

"Umm. . . okay, then." Rin stepped back inside the room, shutting the door softly behind her, then walked back to the bed. "Good thing the bed's so big. . ." she sighed as she threw back the covers and slid underneath. "I'm going to turn off the light soon," she warned, slowly reaching for the lamp on the nightstand.

Len got underneath the covers after the lights turned off. _It's great how comfortable this bed is_, he thought while resting his head on the even more comfortable pillow.

"G'night, Lenny," Rin murmured.

"Good night Rinny," Len whispered back.

Then they fell asleep.

• • •

**pilz: phew, that was a lot. 6705 words. anyhow, i like how this turned out. i didn't really expect rin and len's relationship to happen already but we'll adjust. have a wonderful day / evening and please review!**

**Beluga: Will Miku ever find out Kaito drank the wine? No one may never know…... And those teenagers, they grow up so fast, kissing and playing truth or dare in mansions, it's really wild, while all I do is drink orange soda and eat candy. Although lately, I've been noticing I've been eating more ice cream….. I just hope I don't get sick from it, even though I don't eat it in the same mass Kaito does.**


End file.
